Beautiful Mess
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Prequel to our Mr. Right series. Rachel and Vanessa are 13 years old and have just moved to Jump City. In thier first day of school, they meet two girls who change thier lives forever.


**Maiden- I bet many of our OC fans have wondered this at least once. How did the Roth twins meet the Jaison twins in our Mr. Right series? Well, i'm about to tell you! Emma and I are currently working on giving you AJ, Joy and Aaron's backstory as Titans, so now, i'm gonna give you thier backstory as normal humans! Hope you like and make sure to leave a nice little review ;)**

**Beautiful Mess**

_Rachel POV-_

_Ok, so, what do ya wanna know? My first week in Jump City? Horrible, depressing and eye opening all rolled into one.. So, my name is Rachel Madison Roth, and i'm 13 years old. I'm not exactly what you'd call eye catching; unusually pale skin that never tans, not that I stay out in the sun anyway. Cropped and naturally violet hair with eyes to match. Mom tells me i'm exotically beautiful, but I beg to differ. If anyone is 'exotically beauiful', it's my sister, Vanessa Lynn. We're identical twins, me being the oldest by two minutes. The only differences between us is her having waist lenght hair and sapphire eyes. She's always been the light of my life...literally! We seem to mirror eachother like yin and yang. Me being the dark side, while she being the lighter half. _

_When we were ten, our mother gave us matching chokers. Mine is an ameythest moon while Nessa's is an opal sun. And because we wear these all the time, people at our old school used to tease us. Calling us 'twincest' and crap like that. It never really bothered us because our mother taught us not to let petty ridicule get the better of us. Our mom, Arella, is a very kind and gental woman. Wise beyond her years and somehow, she always knows just the right thing to say. But i'm afraid those days just might come to an end...and soon. Two years ago, she was diagnosed with lung cancer. She's been on a donner's list ever since, but due to her rare blood type, nothing has come available. She's all me and Nessa have, and it's scaring me half to death to stand here and watch our mother waste away. _

_But, she wants her only daughters to have as normal life as possible, dispite her disease. So, we moved here, to Jump City, to get a fresh start and make her last days as comfortable as possible. Some of the top medics reside here and they're doing all they can to look after her. We rented a town house rather close to Town Square. The people seem friendly from what i've seen soo far. And today is mine and Nessa's first day of eighth grade, and Jump Middle is the last place I wanna be right now..._

**Normal POV**

"Rachel, you ready yet?" Vanessa opened the door to her twin's bedroom in time to catch the older stuffing a journal under her pillow. "Writing your 'feelings' down again?"

"Yeah...alot of good that's doing me." Rachel scoffed, sliding off the bed and straightening out her black and red plaid skirt. Jump Middle's uniform was anything _but_ Rachel's preferred taste. Along with the ridiculously short skirt came a white button up and her amythest moon choker sitting atop a red tie. White knee high stockings and black flatts sat on her feet. Her sister's attire matched, save for her opal sun.

"I know, love." the younger spoke softly. "But mom told you to do this so your temper won't be as explosive."

"It's pointless. What's writing in a book gonna do for me?"

"It lets your anger out in a non-violent way." Vanessa whirled around to find her mother standing behind her in the doorway, dressed in a white silk robe, holding a mug of hot tea. She looked to be in her late twenties with long violet hair and tired, but still bright, onyx eyes.

"Mother!" Nessa squeaked in a mix of surprise and slight anger. "You know you should'nt be out of bed!"

"I'm fine, darling." Arella laughed, running a hand through her youngest daughter's violet locks. "Besides, I need to get up and around every once in a while. I should try to get my strenght back, yes?" Vanessa huffed, but didn't argue further.

"She's right, mother." Rachel agreed. "Your condition hasn't bettered, so you really should rest."

"I will when you two are at school. Speaking of, shouldn't you be leaving now?" Rachel's violet orbs snapped to the clock overlooking her bed to see that they had about fifteen minutes before school started.

3

3

3

It was amazing to both Roths that they managed to run two and a half blocks in under ten minutes. They skidded to a stop on the sidewalk outside Jump Middle, pausing to catch thier breath before they proceeded inside. When Rachel was safely in her first period, Vanessa turned on her heel to get to her class, but was stopped by something small but solid. She stumbled back a few feet, her hands scrambling to keep her books in her arms. Bright blue eyes flickered to the source of her falter. Finding a small raven haired girl wearing the same uniform as Vanessa, save for a pair of black and red combat boots on her feet. The fall had sent her sprawling to the floor.

"Omigosh! I'm soo sorry!" Nessa applogized, sitting her books down to help the smaller girl.

"Aww, don't fret none." the raven haired girl spoke, with a clipped british accent. Her gaze lifted so Vanessa could see the girl held a short pixie haircut, caramel coloured skin and a birth mark of a star on her left cheek. But what caught the Roth girl's attention were the two gem-like eyes staring back at herown. They were the most beautiful shade of garnet that Nessa had ever seen. "I'm Arygle Jaisons, but please, call me A.J." the girl offered with a smile. "And you are? I don't think i've seen you around here."

"Vanessa Roth. Me and my sister just moved here from Haven City."

"Cool, new kids" AJ giggled.

"I guess so...and i'm sorry for knocking you over like that."

"Eh, i've endured worse. Besides, it was an accident right?"

Vanessa smiled sincerely at the small girl. She was a good foot shorter than Vanessa, but she seemed like she could hold her own just fine. The Roth girl extended her hand to help AJ up. As soon as thier hands connected, both felt a bolt of electricity run down thier spines, causing them to shiver.

"Wow...weird." they said in unison, causing both to smile.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends, Nessa."

No one but Rachel had never called the blue eyed girl 'Nessa', but she couldn't help but think it felt right comming from AJ. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she could tell thier was something extraordinary about this small raven haired brit.

"Need help finding your class?"

"Uhh...room 239?"

"It seems we're headed in the same direction." AJ giggled musically.

3

3

3

_Vanessa POV-_

_So first day at Jump High? Wicked! Not only did I meet a girl who could possibly become my new best friend, but Jump Middle seems to cater to a...wide variety of students. No two are alike. I mean i've seen kids that I swear are super heros in disguise! Like this one guy. I didn't get his name, but he had black spikey hair, wore dark sunglasses like he was trying to hide something and favored the colours red, green and yellow. Hilarious. He seemed to be in a gang of three and the other two were just as weird. One was tall, dark skinned like AJ, emerald green eyes and brunette hair. The other was just as tall, lightly tanned, brunette and the most gorgeous hazel eyes! Those two could've passed for brothers hadn't the green eyed one, a spanish accent. I just hope Rachel is doing okay...This is the last period before the final bell and I have yet to see her other than this morning. AJ tells me she has a twin sister, just like me and Rae, and I can't wait to meet her!_

_3_

_3_

_3_

The bell that sounded the end of the day awoke Vanessa from her writing trance. She stuffed her blue and black notebook into her bag, and ran to catch up with AJ. Whom had already disappeared out into the hallway.

"AJ!" Nessa called into the sea of students, sapphire eyes flickering back and forth trying to locate the rather small girl.

"Over here!" came the familiar accent. Nessa went in the direction of AJ's voice and found her friend near a set of lockers, standing with another girl. She was as tall as Vanessa, onyx hair to match AJ's, porcellan skin, a cresent moon birthmark on her right cheek and sapphire eyes that were a shade or two lighter than Vanessa's. "Nessa, this is my twin sister." AJ grinned.

"Hi, i'm Vanessa Roth." the violet haired girl extended her hand to the new girl, whom took it hestitantly.

"Amanda Jaisons. But my sister calls me Joy." she replied monotonely, yet with the same accent as AJ.

"Lovely to meet you, Joy. I've grown rather fond of your little sister." Vanessa smiled, catching the ghost of a grin Joy wore.

"Yes. She is rather bewitching."

"Vanessa!" the three turned thier heads to see Rachel making her way towards them. "Where have you been all day?" she asked once reaching the trio.

"I've been making friends." Nessa threw nonchallantly. "Rae, meet AJ and Joy Jaisons. AJ, Joy, meet my twin sister, Rachel."

"Charmed." AJ smiled while Joy nodded her agreement.

"Lovely to meet both of you, but Vanessa and I really should be going."

"She's right. Our mother is expecting us back soon." Nessa stated regretfully, giving her best appologetic look to the Jaison twins.

"Alright." AJ replied, none to happy about having to part ways with her new friend soo soon. "We shall see you tomarrow."

3

3

3

"So how was school, girls?" Arella asked once the Roth girls crossed the threshold into thier modest dwelling. The violet haired woman sat comfortably in an armchair in the living room. It was clear she hadn't done much that day, due to her still wearing the same robe as earlier.

"Better than expected." Rachel replied, kicking her shoes off and throwing her backpack to the side.

"We even made two friends." Nessa added, following Rachel's example.

"Is that so? Who are they?"

"AJ and Joy Jaisons."

"Jaisons?...Yes, i've heard of them...There parents, at least. Anton and Ariana Jaisons were well known folklorists. They both passed away about a year ago under mysterious circumstances."

"That's awful." Rachel muttered, feeling sympathetic for the two twins.

"Yes." Arella agreed, but looked to her daughters with hopeful eyes. "Perhaps you should invite them over tomarrow after school?"

"Really? That's awesome!" Nessa piped.

"One can never have too many friends, girls. And I believe that the two of you will have many more to come."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her mother's remark and took off down the hall to her room.

3

3

3

_Rachel P.O.V._

_So day two at Jump Middle was about as 'thrilling' as the first. Another group of 'the haves' and the 'have nots'. And i'm sure you can guess which list i'm on...anyway, it seems Nessa has grown rather fond of the Jaison twins, especially AJ. Those two are certainly two of a kind. Anyway, they're comming over today after school, thanks to our mother, and i'm hoping all goes well. _

_I met two guys today that I swore were brothers at first. Aaron Castillos and Jhonen Moore. They look similar at first glance, but upon closer inspection, they're not alike at all. They pal around with a guy named Richard Greyson, who apparently is the adopted son of Jump's richest buisness man, Bruce Wayne. Never heard of the guy, but I digress...Aaron is a latino with a very prominate accent. And Jhon just seems like the resident bad boy. He seemed to have quite the infatuation for my sister, but she won't have anything to do with him. Which only makes the scenes more hilarious. As for Richard, he's nice, but seems more like the leader of the school than anything else...Well, the last bell just sounded, might as well go find my sister and the Jaisons._

3

3

3

Rachel closed and pocketed her diary and exited her classroom with a flood of other students. She walked out of the school and into the court yard to meet AJ, Joy and Vanessa who were standing by an oak tree. The walk back to the Roth household was quiet but pleasent. Nessa and AJ's constant jabbering amused the two darker twins. Rachel thought the similarities between those two were stunning. As were the ones between herself and Joy. It was like meeting yourself in an alternate universe.

Once at the Roth's threshold, the four girls entered the house to find the living room empty. Leaving their stuff by the door, the Roth twins walked the short distance down the hallway and to thier mother's room. Arella laied unmoving in her bed, her face paler than usual. Her breathing had slowed consiterably, alarming the two girls.

"Call and ambulance!" Rachel shouted at the Jaisons.

3

3

3

Twilight hours had fallen on Jump Memorial Hospital. Rachel's amethyst eyes tiredly watched the clock ticking on the wall of the waiting room. She blinked, realizing just how exhausted she was.

"Want me to go find a doctor, and see how she's doing?" AJ offered, her own garnet orbs showing signs of fatigue.

The eldest Roth shook her head.

"No, they said they'd let us know when they have her stabilized."

"But that could be hours from now..." Nessa whispered. She sat beside her sister with her knees drawn to her chest. AJ was about to respond, but a curt knock at the door caused four pairs of eyes to glare intently on the doctor standing in green hospital scrubs.

"Rachel and Vanessa Roth?" he asked, pulling off his surgical mask.

"That's us." Rae replied, standing and reaching for her twin's hand.

"Your mother isn't doing well." the two girl's hearts sank. "We give her maybe a day at most. The cancer has spread throughout both of her lungs...it's slowly suffocating her and thier still isn't a donor available."

"Test us." AJ spoke unabashed, gesturing to herself and Joy, who nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure, miss?" the doctor asked, quite taken back at the bold little brit girl.

"Well i'm not gonna stand by and watch my new best friend's mom die, now am i?" The doctor smiled slightly and took the Jaisons with him to the lab.

"What if one of them is a match?" Rachel asked her sister once they were alone.

"Then mom lives." Vanessa replied with a smile and tears brimming her icy eyes.

"But they're giving up part of themselves for us...we've known them less than two days."

"Yet it feels like i've known them my whole life..."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue, but suddenly found that she couldn't. Actually, the elder started to agree with Vanessa. A small smile graced her porcellean face just before the doctor returned with AJ and Joy.

"We're not a match." the garnet eyed twin spoke sadly.

"Should've known." Rachel whispered. "It was too much to hope for..."

3

3

3

_Rachel POV-_

_So yesterday, it finally happened...what me and Nessa have dreaded for years. Mom died shortly after the doctor told us neither AJ or Joy matched her blood type. She spoke to us individually for a short moment before she took her last breaths. I have no idea what she said to the others, but she told me not to let the darkness and misery stain my heart and dreams. That everything was gonna be okay and I have a bright future to look forward to dispite my clouded childhood. Yeah, whatever. I'm practically an orphan now. AJ insisted me and Ness come stay with her, Joy and thier grandmother. It's a pretty nice place, very oriental and mystic. Reminds me alot of a gypsy's dwelling. And thier grandma, or abuela, as they call her, is a charming woman. Wise, kind and insightful. The funeral service for mom was today and almost no one came. Not that mom had alot of friends anyway... I thank Azar for the Jaisons. If it weren't for them, I'm not sure where me and Nessa would be. They took us in when we had no where else to go. So journal, this is my last entry. I'm moving on to a new one so I can start my new life. Dont' get me wrong, I loved my mother and I still wish she were here, but I can't dwell on what went wrong. I can only focus on making things go right. And I have a feeling it's gonna be a beautiful mess._

_Vanessa POV- _

_Family...a funny word if you say it enough. But that funny little word has more meaning than any other in the english dictionary. Something I wasn't aware of until recently. The only family i've ever known was my mom and sister. But after yesterday, i've started to see things in a new light. Family isn't just who's born to you, it's also who you love and care for as if they were. Yes, I lost the main figure in my family, but I also gained two sisters and a grandmother. AJ, Joy and thier grandma, Abuela, adopted me and Rae into thier family. Our last name is still Roth, but if anyone asks, we're all sisters. And I wouldn't have it any other way. It's often the ones who come into your life at the spurr of a moment, who become your lifelong friends and confidants. So heres to my new life, family and perrogative. One big, wonderful, horrible, magical, acursed, beautiful mess of a life._


End file.
